


【枪机】不想上班

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: ABO, M/M, 年下骨科, 淫纹, 男性怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 时间线在风沙那篇之后，我知道很雷但是不要当面骂我，因为我是玻璃心很相声是entp枪×intp机
Relationships: 双男精, 枪机
Kudos: 4





	【枪机】不想上班

烦。  
机工把刚刚重组好的腰挂式兵装扔到工作桌上堆积成山的稿纸中，他瘫靠着椅背一副被工作榨干的样子。鬼知道这次招来的新人怎么和他老公的精液一样又多又不顶用，一个用来转换魔力的兵装都不会组装，最后还得让他们几个前辈低薪加班。  
机工越想越烦，他抓起桌上的一包烟披上椅背挂着的厚大衣狠狠踹开机工坊的大门，室外的寒风贪婪地吸取着室内暖炉留给机工的余温。机工飞速点上一根烟，混着焦油的烟草呛得他咳嗽了几声，但他也因此头脑清醒了不少。尽管明面上大家都不反对omega进行战斗委托，但是没有队长会想让一个明显看出怀孕了的omega一起去冒险。  
原来积攒下来的钱早就挥霍完了，机工也不指望枪刃一个人就能养活他两，虽然机工坊的工资不高但至少能让他抽的烟别那么劣质。父母虐待、妻子离世、产下死胎…机工灿灿生辉的梦想已经被生活打碎成了一地玻璃渣，他曾经以为可以通过努力用火枪射穿悲惨的命运，可现在他只能张开双腿被命运睡服。  
被火光烧碎的烟卷至少在生命的最后获得了飞向天空的自由，机工呢？  
两条笨重的铁链已经将他的双脚捆在原地无法前进，一条是对离世妻子的愧疚，另一条则是对自己亲弟弟兼现任丈夫的爱。  
其实也没什么不好的，当然，也没什么好的。  
机工把快吸完的烟丢在工坊门口的雪堆上—那里已经存了很多香烟的尸体，他忽然有了个更快的来钱的点子。  
尽管他不是那么缺钱，但是这么做的话他就不用累死累活加班了。  
他是一个omega，一个怀孕的技术很好的omega。  
机工望向云雾街的位置，或许他可以靠出卖身体来换些快钱，况且枪刃应该不会介意…吧。  
很久之前他还是正儿八经的beta也时嫖过云雾街的妓女，其中有一个很爱笑，她用肉穴吸食着机工的阴茎时候笑盈盈地说着她其实已经不缺钱了，但是还是想出来卖，因为在被陌生人操的时候她可以暂时忘了自己的身份与处境，只是单纯的享受一段新鲜的性爱。机工当时不懂她的话，现在机工似乎明白了，性是最本能的快乐，嫖客与妓女之间的性是最纯粹的、只关乎金钱的快乐。  
嫖客不用担心他腹中孕育的新生命来限制与他做爱的次数，嫖客也不必随时盯着他的身体状况来给他一瓶体力药水或者一种叫“极光”的治愈魔法，嫖客更不会配合着他的乐趣与嗜好为自己栓上一个项圈还把狗绳交到他手中。  
机工又点了根烟，他想卖春，但是他希望那个买他一夜情的人是他的枪刃。  
他想回家了，回到海雾村温暖的阳光中，坐在花坛边听枪刃弹吉他。  
啊…不想上班啊。  
机工最后吸了一口就踩灭了烟，拍了拍大衣和围巾上沾到的飞雪，重新钻回堆积成山的订单中。  
机工坊虽然加班费不高但是其他的福利还可以，机工在修好最后一个被炸坏的腰挂式兵装后便准备回自己的小屋休息了，临走前他除了加了肉馅的松饼还额外领到一包烟和两瓶酒，尽管负责分发夜宵的小姑娘看见他撑起了黑色制服的孕肚后差点把烟酒换成鸡蛋和鸡高汤。  
其实换成那两样更有利于他的健康…机工想着又摸了根烟点上，在家的时候枪刃死盯着他的烟量，就怕机工孕期出什么事，现在他两迫于生计都变回了打工仔枪刃也管不着他了，机工这个老烟民就又恢复了尿性。  
推开了机工坊的木门外面就是夹杂着大片雪花的凛风，这种天伞是撑不开的，所幸机工的小屋离机工坊不远，机工一路溜冰二十来分钟就滑到了家。  
他打着寒颤去摸钥匙，却没想到房门自己开了，噢不对，怎么开门还送枪刃的？  
哈？  
机工猛然抬头，看见裹着深蓝色毛衣的弟弟就在面前站着，他赶紧擦了擦镜片上的积雪就怕自己出了幻觉。  
“哥，怪冷的，阿嚏——！能不能进屋啊？”枪刃忙不迭地一边把快成雪人的机工往屋里推，一边把门给带好锁上。  
“你怎么来了？不是有委托吗？”机工拍掉的雪洒了一地，枪刃提前烧好的暖炉用宜人的温度将冰雪快速融化，机工也在枪刃面前卸下了层层厚重的束缚。  
“一个格里达尼亚的姑娘说想去隼巢那边看雪但是怕魔物，这个单子没几个人愿意接，伊修加德这边冬天冷成什么吊样了，害看雪。”枪刃把机工拿回来的烟收入自己的口袋，酒起了一瓶倒进暖炉上挂着的砂壶里。  
“我估计是看上你了。”机工翻出睡衣内裤和浴巾，比起吃饭他现在更想洗澡，热水澡能拯救他冻僵的脚和手。  
“我还没不要脸到那种程度好吧！”枪刃挠了挠头，“况且就算她看上我了，我敢当鸭吗？你不一扳手把我直接砸脑震荡？”  
“我他妈什么都没说你脑补的是什么几把玩意？”  
“你看已经炸了，结婚前是谁想喊人来家里3p的啊？”  
“可是我现在也想啊，有问题吗？”  
“哥，你能不能去洗澡？”  
机工翻了个白眼，他把眼镜放在桌子上，他脱得只剩条内裤快步走进卫生间，狠狠把门摔上。  
枪刃其实昨晚就到了，但是他等了一宿机工还没回来，当时他有些紧张怕自家哥哥忽然放飞本性淫虫上脑去云雾街卖春。尽管他不是很介意玩一手ntr，但是想想老婆在帮别人舔包皮垢他就有种迷之不爽。  
可能是吃醋，也可能是他未成年的时候就被导师压过去割过了包皮。  
不过机工这间屋子…  
一年前他两第一次做爱就是在这里啊，那时候的哥哥已经人不像人了，一副快死了的样子，不过按当时那个情况来看机工确实快死了。枪刃忽然觉得自己快三十年做过的最牛逼的事就是把机工的小命捞了回来，虽然为此他付出了一点代价。  
枪刃从砂壶里倒出了一杯不那么冷的酒，比起机工的烟瘾他觉得自己的酒瘾要健康很多，他一边喝着酒一边啃着机工坊的夹肉松饼，木门隔音效果不好，他能很清晰的听见淋浴头的水声和机工哼着的跑调的歌。  
哥哥布满伤痕的后背、雌化的乳头、微微鼓胀的孕肚，当然还有那紧紧吸食鸡巴的生殖腔…枪刃又喝了口酒，他不再压抑自己的信息素，他解开了裆链，掏出里面涨成一团的阴茎握在掌中来回撸动。  
他已经迫不及待要把一个多月没开过荤的鸡巴插进老婆的屁眼里再灌满机工孕育着孩子的子宫，机工的床头柜应该还有乳夹按摩棒和跳蛋，或许他还可以在衣柜的某个角落翻出黑色的小腿袜让哥哥穿上后帮自己足交。  
机工洗澡速度一如既往的迅速，枪刃还在翻找用来增加情趣的小物件时机工已经裹着浴巾出来了。尽管枪刃已经看了无数遍，但每次机工出浴时沾着斑斑水迹的惨白皮肤和服服帖帖的银白短发都让枪刃性驱力疯狂升高随之而来的便是愈发浓郁的信息素。  
机工皱着眉头抓起浴巾擦头发，把乖巧的白发搓成一个鸡窝。本来被遮挡住的下体也随之露出，无论是已经由枪刃的烙印彻底扭曲成粉红的淫纹还是耷拉在由于没空修理而变成短短的一丛白色阴毛上的阴茎，一个“欲”字填满了枪刃的脑子。  
枪刃实在忍不住了，他站起身猛然抓住机工的手腕把机工拽到床边摁坐在床上。机工顶着高度近视在朦朦胧胧之间看见枪刃胯间有肉色的团状体，而且这屋子里酒精气味的信息素实在太浓了…  
腥臊的阴茎打在了机工的脸上，枪刃甚至充满恶趣味地扶着阴茎去拨弄机工额头和鬓角处的湿发，玩了一圈才把龟头送到机工的唇间。毕竟是刻在骨子里的淫乱，机工探出舌头在枪刃的马眼周围反复舔舐，待到整个龟头都泛着淫靡的水色才将其含住。  
随着枪刃肉棍的深入，唾液从机工嘴角溢了出来，深喉带给生理上的恶心感战胜不了机工心理的满足。  
枪刃很快就在机工温暖柔软的口中卸了货，他抽出来的时候机工还好心地帮他舔干净了回头上的残余，机工把口中的精液吞了下去，他用手背擦了擦嘴，嘀咕了一句“怎么这么快”就放好浴巾裹着被子躺下了。  
躺下了？！  
枪刃没想到机工居然不主动张开双腿求操了，反而选择了直接睡觉。他赶紧脱掉毛衣和睡衣内裤，赤裸裸地钻进了机工的被窝。  
“不做吗？”枪刃和他的小绝境无序都很着急。  
“好累，想睡了。”机工伸手抱住侧躺着的枪刃来取暖，他能感受到枪刃的阴茎抵在自己的小腹上，不是他不想做爱，但是连续高强度加班后他真的好困。  
不想上班啊！  
枪刃看今晚恐怕是上不了垒了，只好揉着机工微涨的孕乳和怀着他两孩子的孕肚也闭上了眼睛。  
这是机工一个多月来睡得最香的一次，以至于枪刃买回了一桌饭菜他才饿醒。  
“早餐这么丰盛干嘛？”机工揉了揉眼睛带上眼镜——他的眼镜昨晚被放在了洗手台上，不过现在它出现在了床头柜上，想必是枪刃拿过来的。  
“哥，这是午餐。”枪刃摊手。  
“啊？那我今天还要上班，我还没请假，要被扣工资的！”机工急了。  
“我早上买早饭时候给你顺便请了个假，你要不信的话也没办法，反正你们也没全勤奖，旷一天工也没啥损失。”枪刃耸了耸肩，“过两天我就得去多玛，咱们一个月没做了。难得见个面还要加班加得只能盖着被子聊天也太惨了。”  
“所以你的意思是要做吗？那得先…”机工想想枪刃的话也有道理，他侧过身从床头柜里翻出灌肠器，他抓了抓头发，啧了一声显得非常不情愿，“好麻烦，妈的好想辞职。”  
“为啥？对哦你一个月没吸鸡儿了不能自己疏通管道嗷。这样吧，我带套也行啊，就是委屈一点你的屁股洞没法和牛子亲密接触了。”枪刃耸了耸肩，机工肯定有备用的避孕套，希望那些是超薄的。  
“要不了多少时间，你在外面等着就是了。”虽然不怎么费时，但是温水进去的感觉…机工下意识收紧了穴口，他一点都不喜欢那种感觉。  
“这么爽快？”枪刃想不到机工没让他来帮忙，但是他决定得寸进尺一下。他拎起机工用来配长靴的黑色小腿袜，对着哥哥疯狂眨巴一点都不迷人的眼睛，似乎在恶意卖萌一般，“好哥哥~你穿下这个给窝看嘛~”  
“你不恶心我的话可以考虑。”机工一脸嫌弃地接过了袜子。  
“哥，穿上弄湿给我足交成不。”正儿八经地说骚话确实比恶意发嗲好。  
“你不怕弄到脏东西？”枪刃看着机工从被子里钻了出来，站起身再将睡衣睡裤全部脱下扔到床上，最后脱掉的三角内裤却甩给了枪刃，机工抽了抽嘴角提着袜子走进了浴室。枪刃还是想要跟进去毕竟在他的记忆里哥哥从来没在他面前灌过肠，他才三十岁，难免有好奇心。  
于是在枪刃扒着门缝往里看的时候，机工忽然打开了门，给了他一拳再把门反锁上。  
“老哥你干嘛啊！我不是你最爱的欧豆豆吗！”  
“你想体验一下十秒内被打出超火流星的感觉吗？”枪刃看不见机工那边的情况，但是他能听见灌肠器的胶管与水龙头衔接的摩擦声。“还有，我可不爱你，你别弄错了，我只是…啧，恶心。”  
真是嘴硬。枪刃揉了揉被机工揍了的肩膀，赤手空拳的哥哥打他如同按摩。哥哥怎么可能不爱他，如果要是没有这种多余的情感，他也不会在垃圾桶里发现被拆封了却没有吃掉的避孕药了。而且这人也不会…  
枪刃张开了五指，让那枚做工粗糙的戒指上镶嵌的蓝宝石在灯光下灿灿生辉。  
这是机工为他锻造的婚戒，全世界仅此一个，并且配对的那枚戒指就戴在机工的指上。  
“嘶…”门内机工发出了不适的呻吟，但是枪刃没能好好欣赏就被水流声遮住。  
他只有耐心等待了。  
机工那边则不像枪刃这么悠闲，他虽然顺利地将温水引入了自己的后穴，但他考虑到腹中孩子便不敢一次性注入太多。只能反复灌水与排出，他上次这么搞的时候身体既没有那个淫纹也没有被操成omega，那时候只有不适感，但现在却在水流冲洗中产生了快感。  
他如约穿着黑袜，尽管袜子已经被水溅湿，他张开的双腿开始颤抖，清水带出的也不再是脏东西，而是白色的粘液。  
他的生殖腔就这么打开了，易敏感的体质加之淫纹的作用让他快要放弃思考了。机工扔下管子自顾自用手指抚慰着后穴，精灵的手指本就细长，他毫不费力就让指甲刮到了生殖腔腔口。可是自己的手指怎么抵得上爱人的鸡巴，况且由于那个纹身的束缚，他只有被中出到子宫内才能达到真正的高潮。  
他需要他的弟弟、他的爱人、他的枪刃。  
门被机工打开了，盘腿坐在地上枪刃看着阴着脸的机工对他抬起了裹着湿漉漉黑袜的脚，轻轻踩在他的胯间。  
他仰起脸看见机工挺起额孕肚上发亮的纹身，还有个头不小也不白净但是只能助兴用的阴茎。  
湿袜子弄得枪刃鼓胀的裆部也变得潮湿，机工的脚掌则隔着袜子、睡裤与内裤在对枪刃的鸡儿进行完全不熟练的按摩。  
这与枪刃所想的足交不一样，枪刃想的是机工的脚心撸着他的茎柱，然后他可以射到黑袜上。但是机工现在这样只会让他联想到童年的一个游戏——打地鼠。他的牛子就是那个地鼠，而机工的脚掌则一下一下地往上面打。  
“哥，算了算了，别打地鼠了！还是让我捅你屁眼吧！”  
“啥？”机工没听懂，但是他收回了脚扶着挺起一个小丘的孕肚坐到了床边。  
“你今天怎么不发骚了？怪，我明明都闻到你的烟味了。”枪刃凑过去坐在机工身边，他将左手的五指卡进机工的右手指缝，鼻尖贴近自家哥哥腺体嗅着机工的信息素。  
“亲亲这边建议您连着加班一个月试一试呢！”机工面无表情地阴阳怪气，他翻了个白眼举起另一只手用食指抵住枪刃的鼻头。“多大的人了，还要我主动，我是你哥又不是你爹。”  
“别了吧，我可不想搞咱爹，我还没那么重口啊！”枪刃趁机吻了下机工的手指，他眨眨眼松开了机工的手，站起身飞速将裤子上衣脱了个干净。“你看我两现在都光了，信息素都打架了，你还……”  
“不行，三十的人了这都不会？”尽管机工屁股下的床单已经湿得一塌糊涂，淫纹的颜色也变得异常鲜艳，他看起来仍是淡定自若甚至翘起了二郎腿。  
“我不是主动上你过啊，你这是在搞笑吗，还是说你想我强奸你？你看你睡觉的时候我硬成那个吊样都不搞你屁股怕打扰你精致睡眠，我现在可励志做艾欧泽亚十大优秀丈夫啊！哥你别逼良为强奸犯啊！”鬼鬼，这小子什么时候语速这么快了。  
“你有病吧？你就不会做做前戏别猴急吗？”  
“我原来不是这么干过吗？况且你什么时候成了这样啊！”  
“你让我穿袜子我都穿了，我都一个月没开过荤了还不能整点浪漫的？我和我老婆原来做的时候都会好好做前戏的好吗？”得，这人还用亡妻做攻击了。  
“做个前戏就是浪漫那你对浪漫的定义真低嗷！改天我再找二十二个绝枪把你围在一起超火流星你会不会直接感动到一边哭一边说欧豆豆带斯ki？”  
“批话真多，你直接说自己是废物就好了。”  
“行行行，我是我是！”枪刃被骂过后笑得格外开心，他掐住机工的下巴俯下身狠狠咬住机工的嘴唇，血液的铁锈味在两人口中弥漫开来。  
是谁先探出的舌头已经不重要了，齿与舌的战争中机工被缓缓压下了身子，并着的双腿也被枪刃踹开再被抬起拽到枪刃的腰间。  
在机工觉得呼吸困难的前一秒枪刃退出了他的口腔，进入他身体的不再是柔软的舌而是硬挺的鸡巴。机工的身体早已熟悉枪刃阴茎上的每一根血管，他的肉穴服侍着枪刃的肉棍，被咬破的腺体流出的血液让枪刃大快朵颐。  
“是易感期吗？”机工玩着枪刃的后脑勺的头发，他偏过脖子让枪刃方便啃咬腺体。  
“不是哦。”枪刃闷声道，他的虎牙咬破机工凸起的腺肉，混着烟草与火药味的信息素伴着铁锈味的献血淌入枪刃口中。枪刃像在亲吻那处嫩肉，但机工能清晰地感受到枪刃对血液的吮吸和皮肤的割裂感。  
“狗东西，那还咬我。再深点，子宫也想被操。”机工腿有些软，他的阴茎在感受到枪刃鸡巴的抽动后才助兴般挺起，两个精灵兄弟紧紧拥抱从而让枪刃的龟头能够卡进机工的宫口。  
枪刃每一次抽插都会再往里更深一步，同时他每一次都故意让龟头蹭着机工的前列腺。烟酒混杂的信息素熏得两人近乎要丧失理智，枪刃粗砺浓密的深灰阴毛磨得机工白皙的臀肉变成淫乱的粉红。机工体内不断流出淫液来辅助两人的交合，只不过随着枪刃让他猜不透的抽插技巧那流淌的淫水也成股状吹淋在枪刃的马眼口。  
“雌化成这样了啊老哥。”枪刃揉捏着机工涨奶的胸口，那块由于上一次生育而鼓起的小丘似乎是永久性的改变。奶头被布满刀茧的指尖玩得发硬，小股奶水断断续续湿润着枪刃的手指，枪刃抹了一点含进口中，味道果然还有一如既往的发腥难吃。  
机工不知道什么时候射了，就连他自己都没有感觉，他的阴茎现在被调教得只是一个让枪刃心血来潮时候玩弄的摆设罢了。射精不能带给机工一丝快感，只有子宫被精液灌入才能让机工达到高潮。  
机工的呻吟与枪刃的喘气混在一起，偶尔有三两句骚话从两人嘴里蹦出。枪刃也憋得太久了，两人的姿势从正入变到了骑乘时枪刃才交了今夜第一泡精。  
可惜还是射在机工的镜片上。  
无法高潮的机工被情欲折磨得像个荡妇，他卖净色相来伺候枪刃的迷你绝境无序，然而枪刃故意将精液射到机工的黑袜上、淫纹上或是胸口处。  
被淫纹与欲望折磨的精灵咬紧了下唇，生理性的泪水染红了他的眼眶，他沙哑着喉咙哀求着枪刃射在他的子宫中，最终他的弟弟点头答应了抱起他放在摆好午餐的饭桌上。  
“哥，你喊我一声老公我就射进去。”枪刃的龟头终于塞进了机工的宫口，也不知道那里的小生命面对一股父亲的精液会是什么反应。  
“幼稚…”机工伸出手环住了枪刃的脖子，枪刃心领神会弯下腰侧过头让尖尖的短耳朵贴在机工的唇边。“脑瘫，快射，别整你哥了。”  
“不行，我可是有原则的，或者你说声爱我也行。”  
“……老公。”  
“当着我面说爱我就这么难吗？”枪刃叹了口气，他卡住机工的腰抽动了几下总算交了公粮，机工也如愿以偿得满足了淫纹，马眼和生殖腔都喷出了一股淫水以示自己达到了高潮。  
“不难，但是那么说好恶心。”机工摘下眼镜擦掉上面的精液再重新带上，他侧过身拿了串冷掉的烧肉吃了起来。“饿死我了，先吃点我再去洗澡。”  
“你不洗也没关系。”枪刃挠了挠头，他抓来两条毯子分别批在两人身上。“今晚还要加班吗？”  
“今天不是请假了吗，就不去了，反正钱也不多。你那边的老板呢？你这样跑了工资拿不全吧？”  
“请假了啊，老板也说今天太冷了明天再出去，况且都来伊修加德了还不陪陪老婆？我有那么人渣吗？”  
“好恶心，你喊我名字都比喊这个听得顺耳。”机工又拿了串烧烤，“今晚你有什么安排？”  
“有啊，但是要你同意。”枪刃拉开椅子坐下，他开了瓶酒喝了口。“你想出去吃个烛光晚餐吗？老哥？”


End file.
